


Performance

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [8]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois likes to watch and Dick loves to perform. It’s a match made in some kind of heaven with Clark caught in the middle and loving every single second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

Lois likes to watch and Dick loves to perform. It’s a match made in some kind of heaven with Clark caught in the middle and loving every single second of it.

Lois takes a seat on the overstuffed armchair in their shared bedroom, wearing no clothes aside from a filmy blue robe that gaps open at her chest and at the join of her thighs, and curls up so that her feet are tucked up underneath her body. Dark hair tumbles over one shoulder in a messy mass of curls and where it should make Lois look rumpled from their early round of lovemaking, it only draws attention to how satisfied she is with how her boys look spread out over their bed.

“Are you two going to sit there all day and look at me,” Lois says in a drawling tone as she traces wide circles over the side of one thigh, “Or do I have to tell you boys what to do?” Each circle that Lois makes pushes the hem of her robe up higher and higher until there’s more skin left bare than covered —at least, below the waist at any rate— and the patch of dark hair between Lois’s legs is exposed.

Dick moves first, bracing himself with one hand planted flat on the mattress as he reaches for Clark with the other. His long fingers fist in Clark’s thick hair and when he pulls on it, Clark moves even though there’s no way for Dick to make him do anything. They kiss and it would almost appear as a chaste kiss if not for the way that one of Clark’s hands finds its way to the side of Dick’s hard hips and his thumb starts to move against the skin there.

When Dick moans against Clark’s mouth, Lois gets a brief glimpse of Clark’s tongue licking its way inside and she squeezes her knees together as she is hit with the memory of how good Clark always is with his tongue. Lois feels her body getting hot again even though it has only been an hour since she had one of her lovers touching her and she bites at her bottom lip, telling herself that she can be patient. More importantly, Lois tells her brain and body that she  _will_ be patient and enjoy the show.

“I can’t see,” she says after several minutes of watching Dick kiss Clark as his hands move in a familiar gesture just out of sight, voicing a complaint as Dick moans again and he wraps his legs around Clark’s bigger body. “And if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, then I definitely want to see.”

Against Dick’s throat, Clark lets out a noise that sounds like a bark of laughter. “Bossy woman,” he says as Dick continues to squirm underneath his body and moan as though it’s going out of style. His tone is affectionate, as is the look in his eyes when he glances over at where Lois is still sitting. “If you want to see what we’re doing, why don’t you get on the bed with us?”

Lois laughs, shaking her head as a smile curves up the edges of her mouth. “You know I’m not going to get on the bed. Then you two will get distracted and I won’t get a show.”

Clark shifts on the mattress, rolling over onto his back and pulling Dick on top of him in a fluid movement that looks far easier than it should be. Dick goes without a fight and without complaint, bracing himself above Clark as his arms tremble and Clark’s hands go to his ass.

“Can you see now?” Clark asks of Lois, smiling as he dips his fingers between Dick’s ass cheeks and teases the little pucker of the other man’s asshole. Dick is still slightly loose and slick from their earlier round and when Clark just  _pushes_  a little with the tip of one finger, Dick’s body accepts it beautifully.

The loudness of Dick’s moan in response to that penetration almost obscures the moan that Lois herself lets out from the other side of the room. Dick’s arms go limp and he drops down with his forehead pressing into Clark’s hard shoulder when the other man slowly penetrates him with another thick finger.

On the other side of the room, Lois pushes one hand through her hair (because the alternative would be to slide her fingers down between her legs) and makes an approving noise from low in her throat as she stares at where Clark has Dick speared on his fingers.

“I can see just fine now,” Lois says, noting the way that her voice drops down to a huskier timbre, “But don’t think that means that you’ll be getting away without giving me something to remember.” 


End file.
